Random Naru Gaara Story
by Narutorocks15
Summary: NaruXGaara


(PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF IT'S NOT THE BEST STORY IN THE WORLD THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITTING AND I'M GOING TO TRY MY BEST... HERE I GO)

It was a chilly afternoon, as the 14 soon to be 15 year-old boy by the name of Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha enjoying his last day as a 14 year old boy. He passed through the Academy to drop by and see Iruka Sensei. As he entered the academy he was greeted by Sakura his old crush who now worked with Tsunade as a medical ninja he ignored her and went straight toward Iruka's office as he steps in, he goes directly to hug Iruka. Naruto then waves goodbye and gets out of the academy, of course outside waiting for him is Sakura in her pissed off mood after Naruto completely ignored her, and Naruto just flicks her off and she falls and hit the ground in amazement.

After many hours of walking he became hungry and started heading toward his house for his homemade ramen. As he walked trough the night he saw a couple of men surrounding one little boy that was naked, he walked toward them and looked at what they were doing without them noticing him, as he looked at the poor little boy in the ground covered in some liquid that Naruto's couldn't make out until he shoved over the man and took at closer look and realized it was cum, he looked at the man and became mad and started yelling at them " You guys are Fucking retarded this is called rape you idiots!" they suddenly realized that the kid that screaming at them was indeed Naruto Uzumaki and they started to run away in fear but they got caught by Naruto's shadow clones and they took the three men into the police to see what they would do, the little kid in the floor got up and started to put on his clothe with tears running down the side of his cheeks and turning red as he though about the fact that Naruto was there. Naruto got down on his knees and touched the little boys shoulder and asked "Are you okay little kid" the kid with a big sniffle and a low voice answered "Yes I am, sorry you had to see that" the kid put on his shirt and kissed Naruto on the cheek and whispered a thank you, and ran away.

(I know you all think it's a bit rushed at the moment okay now to slow things down when he gets to his apartment)

As Naruto grabbed his keys from the his pocket in the right of his new uniform that was just black and orange he looked up to the sky hoping that a surprise was waiting for him in his room since it was already 1:00 A.M and he just wanted to celebrate his 15th birthday. As he got hold of the bronze key with the frog keychain on he got close to the door to see if he could hear somebody but no sound came from the inside so he just unlocked the door and went inside, as he stepped in he left his shoes at the entrance and entered the hallway with the white walls he always wanted to put something there but was never sure what to put on the white walls. He walked on to the kitchen and opened the closet where the ramen was stored, he opened it and put some hot water in it and added a bit of cheese on it and a bit of spicy condiments to give it a little taste. He sat down on his bed and laid against the wall and started to watch some T.V he was so lonely and he wasn't the least bit tired, he finished the ramen after a while it took him more then ever to eat his ramen he was waiting for one person and one person only to come that day and he didn't care at what time but he just wanted this person to come. Then suddenly Knock, Knock, Knock, Naruto got up from his bed and yelled "COMING!" as to make sure the person didn't leave incase he thought Naruto was asleep, Naruto ran to the door and opened it inside came Gaara, he didn't want Gaara at the moment but still he came to wish Naruto a Happy Birthday. (I FELT LIKE TRYING SCRIPT FORM IT DIDN'T WORK OUT SO I WONT DO IT ANYMORE)

Gaara: Hey Naruto, Happy Birthday.

Naruto :( Gloomy) Hi Gaara

Gaara:hands present to Naruto hope you like it

Naruto:takes off the wrapping and inside there is a little card what is it?

Gaara:Read the back, flips the card around

Naruto: (reads loudly) Pass to have Sex with Gaara whenever you want (beat)  
OH My god…. I love it!!!!!!!

Gaara: I thought you would, so when is the day?

Naruto: Well are you sleepy?

Gaara: Nopesmiles

Naruto: Well I guess now then!

Gaara: okay cool

Naruto:closes the door

Naruto guides Gaara to his room there you see the one ramen that Naruto was eating earlier and now it was empty Naruto grabbed it and trough it away

Naruto: There its clean

Gaara: Wow you're a clean freak!

Gaara got close to Naruto and started to kiss him first lightly on the lips after he started to brush Naruto golden hair and kiss his forehead. Naruto just blushed and stood there thinking "this makes me Uke I guess for the night," Gaara then started to kiss Naruto again on the lips but this time he took longer and made it more passionate, Naruto just stood there motionless surprised at what a good kisser Gaara was, then Gaara grabbed Naruto's shirt and took it off slowly, Gaara started to kiss Naruto's chest as if it was the last thing he would do, he then licked all the way down his happy trail, and started to suck on his skin where the Naruto's abs where, Gaara realized Naruto had changed since the last time they did this which was a couple of days before Naruto left on his training with Jiraya and he was amazed at the changes that had happened he wondered if Naruto's Dick had changed too. Naruto blushed and just didn't move and he let Gaara do all the work that night, Gaara then took his own shirt off and Naruto started to kiss Gaara lightly on the neck but at the same time he was sucking on the skin to create a hickey, Gaara just moaned in the moment Naruto's lips started kissing his chest and going down to the abs, Naruto took the chance and pulled down Gaara's pants down slowly, Naruto then started licking all around Gaara's white underwear as soon to see Gaara's Dick there very hard and ready to come out, Naruto grabbed Gaara's underwear and started to pull it off but before he could do anything he realized his dick was hurting because of the stress it had against the pants he was wearing, so before stopping he got up and started to kiss Gaara on the lips and Gaara pushed him onto the bed and he started to take Naruto's Pants off and then he took the underwear off in a hurry just because he couldn't wait to see Naruto's Dick, Gaara was exited at the fact that Naruto's Dick was bigger then the last time that they had done it, he then took of his own underwear and laid on top of Naruto naked kissing Naruto in every single way possible, Naruto started moaning at the feeling of his Dick being against Gaara's. 

Gaara started to move down toward Naruto's Dick that was so erected that the size had doubled the original, Gaara's mouth approached the tip of Naruto's Dick started to lick it and put his tongue around the tip just to make it so that Naruto would moan non stop for the five minutes he licked it, Naruto then moaned loudly saying "Suck it all" at the same time, Gaara started gulping down the dick he moved up and down the dick and he had wondered where he was getting all the energy from since he just came from the sand village but he didn't care at the moment that much he just wanted to have sex with Naruto, nothing else mattered just Naruto's Dick. Gaara started to feel something warm in his mouth as he pulled his mouth away from Naruto's dick slowly he realized Naruto had CAME_**(I MEAN IT AS IF CUM WAS IN THE MOUTH REALLY WASENT SURE ON TENSE)**_ inside his mouth and the cum was dripping onto Naruto's Dick and waist area, Gaara decided to start to spread it with his hand and spread the cum onto Naruto's chest which made Naruto moan so much that Gaara just couldn't take it anymore and turned Naruto around and started to lick his ass getting it ready for the entrance. Gaara took out some lube and started putting over his Dick and masturbating near Naruto's ass and out of nowhere without warning he stuck his Dick inside Naruto, Naruto at the moment had moaned and started to feel the burn in his sides of the cheek from blushing so much and being in an orgasmic state that he just yelled out "FUCK ME HARD GAARA" Gaara of course had no other intentions than doing that himself without Naruto's need of screaming it out, but either way he did it, Naruto was moaning and Gaara was moaning and at a moment they both relaxed, Gaara's Dick had left something inside Naruto's ass and Naruto felt proud of it, after that Naruto jacked off again in front of Gaara and CAME all over his body, Gaara felt the stickiness and the texture of the cum and then they both covered each other with the sheets and Naruto fell asleep on Gaara's Shoulders and Gaara on Naruto's Head, and they slept until Morning  
(END OF CHAPTER 1, PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE!!! I THIS STORY TO BE GREAT).


End file.
